


flowers

by Avian (Lady_Romanoff)



Series: crackships [1]
Category: The Muppets - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Help, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Romanoff/pseuds/Avian
Summary: Bakugo does a special something for his wonderful boyfriend.(WHY DOES THE BAKUGO/KERMIT TAG ALREADY EXIST??? WHOMST)





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend dared me to write this and well, here we are, I guess

Bakugo was never a "romantic" person. He wasn't great at showing affection, and the words "I love you" rarely left his mouth. But truly, he  _did_ feel love- love for his puppet frog boyfriend, Kermit.

Today, he was determined to do something special for him, which was why he found himself wandering through a field of wildflowers, grumbling to himself as branches and vines scratched his legs. He could've easily gone to a florist, but no, there was no was he was going to make that much of a fuss over a stupid frog. An adorable, funny, kind,  _stupid_ frog.

He couldn't help but feel a bit flustered as he walked over to the cafe to find Kermit waiting for him with a big smile. "Katsu! You came!"

"Of course I came, you fucking idiot." Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"Your legs are bleeding..." Kermit frowned. "What happened?"

"I'm a fucking good boyfriend, that's what happened!" Bakugo took out the slightly crumpled flowers, shoving them in Kermit's puppet face. "Happy fucking anniversary, you damn frog."

If Kermit wasn't a puppet, he would have blushed. "T-thank you, Katsu..."

Bakugo was blushing furiously, turning away so that Kermit couldn't see his face. "You're welcome, pond scum. Now hurry up and order your damn food so we can get the hell out of here."

**_~the end~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, y'all


End file.
